


Nightmare

by drwhogirl



Series: Emma Caffrey [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Veiled Threat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: Emma Caffrey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780558
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

“Hey, do yourself a favor. Never try to send a grappling hook through the post office.” Mozzie said as he walked into Neal’s loft, Emma clinging tightly to his hand. He backtracked when he saw Peter stood at the easel. “I-I mean, that is, if... you ever needed to send... a grappling hook, that is.”

  
“Uncle Peter? What are you doing here?”

  
“Uncle Peter?” Selena asked sceptically. “And what does she mean what are you doing here?”

  
Before he could answer, Emma spoke again. “Who are you? You aren’t as pretty as auntie El. Why are you with Uncle Peter?”

  
Selena was about to respond but Peter beat her to it. “Mozzie, why don’t you take Emma elsewhere? And while you’re at it, did you pick up my suit?”

  
“A suit. Yes. I'll be right back.” Mozzie practically dragged Emma with him.

  
“But I want to spend time with Uncle Peter!” Emma complained as she was dragged from the room.

Mozzie decided to take Emma with him to the walk-in wardrobe where Neal and Sara were hiding. “I should have known.”

  
Emma pulled away from Mozzie at that point and threw herself at Neal. “Daddy!” Neal looked over the top of her head at Sara, where she was stood with arms crossed and an expression that said they would be discussing this later. Neal held out the sketch to Mozzie. Mozzie got the hint and took the sketch.

  
“Take one of my suits and hide that in.” Neal told him, wanting to get him out quickly so he could find out why Emma had come home early. Mozzie did as he had been instructed and turned his attention to his now crying daughter. “What’s wrong Emma? I thought you were going to be a big girl and stay with Uncle Mozzie tonight.”

  
“I had a bad dream.” Emma told him. “I dreamt of mommy’s death.”

  
“Oh no.” Neal gently wiped her tears and got her to look at him. “Do we need to call Doctor Kelly?”

  
“No. Just wanted you daddy.”

  
“Alright, well I’m here. I promise.” Neal whispered, soothingly stroking her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. It didn’t take long until she fell asleep, safely cocooned in her dad’s arms. “We’re going to be discussing this aren’t we.”

  
“Yes we are. As soon as she is in bed.”

  
As soon as Selena was gone, Neal and Sara came out of their hiding place with Emma still cradled in his arms. “I’m so sorry Peter, Mozzie was going to look after her but she had a nightmare.” Neal explained.

  
“It’s alright. As far as Selena knows, she is my niece and she and Mozzie are living with me since he fell on hard times. She expected me to be out on a date.” Peter glanced between Neal and Sara. “Anyway, I should be getting home to El. We will discuss that stunt you pulled tomorrow.”

  
Neal took Emma through to his room and tucked her into his bed, knowing she preferred to sleep there after a bad dream. He stroked her hair one more time before going back to see Sara. “Am I right in thinking you’re about to break up with me?”

  
“I’m sorry Neal. I’m not ready to be a mother. I don’t think I ever will be.” She glanced over at the entrance to his room. “I can’t be a mother and she clearly needs one. This has been fun, really it has. I mean how many other men are going to take me on dates where we get to hide in a closet and sketch black widows?” Neal laughed and Sara continued. “I really wish things could have worked out. But I think it’s better that things end now before they get too serious.”

  
“I understand. I should have told you about Emma before.”

  
“Maybe you should have, but then I would have missed out on the best date ever.” Sara smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Goodbye Neal.”

  
“Goodbye Sara.”


End file.
